


Timeline

by StalwartNavigator (Fallwater023)



Series: Captain Marike [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iskryne Series - Elizabeth Bear & Sarah Monette, X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Alternate History, Alternate Universe, Europe, Gen, Politics, Psychic Wolves, Wartime, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 23:30:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2791682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallwater023/pseuds/StalwartNavigator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief outline of the alternate history for my fic <em>And The Trees Were Wrong</em> from <em>The Tempering of Men</em> forward. This does not necessarily jive with <em>An Apprentice to Elves</em> canon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Timeline

**Author's Note:**

> Quick notes:
> 
> -Some names change over the course of this timeline to show the linguistic shift. See the end notes for a list of country names circa 1940 and their rough correspondence to real-world countries/regions
> 
> -In the grand old tradition of Monette & Bear, I slaughtered several preexisting languages and drew a touch on my imagination to bring you these names. Be forewarned. Muahahahaha.

\- Post-canon, the Wolfmaegth converts from a trollhunting force into a peacekeeping army, and slowly expands southward as the northern strongholds grow in strength and numbers, reclaiming Brython from Rhea Lupina. 

-After being repelled numerous times by southern and northern wolfheallan, and once memorably by an army of wolfcarls, wolfless men and svartalfar, and after several aborted attempts at a wall, the Rhean army gives up and consolidates in the south. At some point Rhea Lupina is sacked, but the majority of Rhean political leaders escape to the southerly economic center of the empire, Rome, and reestablish a slightly shakier grasp on the newly-renamed Roman Empire. Christianity swells in this power vacuum and Imperia Romana becomes Sancta Imperia Romana within a few generations. 

-The stronghold of Christian power in the Middle Ages is not England (which remains Brydhon, with a distinct Norse influence), but the Rheinland (which includes the ‘36 Rhineland, Austria, Hungary, and Sudetenland) and the Frankish allied states. Plus the Holy Roman Empire, sort of (including Spain and Portugal, Greece, Italy, Southern Hungary depending on who you ask, Serbo-Croatia, and variable quantities of the Holy Land). 

-Cue the Dark Ages! The Christian nations squabble amongst themselves in a feudal style while the Freyan monasteries in Brydhon, the North, and the Talland (the northern flatlands of Germany) quietly go on preserving the knowledge and cultural inheritance of the world. Thanks to the strong political bonds between godsheall, wolfheall, and the people (commonly called the Wulfenfridd or wolves’ peace), this inheritance has no lagtime in returning to the forefront of the world when the Frankish allied states get their shit together, ally, and help Gallia and the Euskal Herria to break away from Romana. 

-When this happens, the world is embroiled again in a small brushfire of wars, during which the Southern-Germany portion of the Rheinland makes an optimistic stab at the Talland (they’re enthusiastically beaten by the wolfmaegth, find they kind of like this independence thing, and set themselves up as the Bergland, a virulently isolationist cluster of city-states), Hungary and Croatia make some halfhearted attempts to break loose of Romana, the Holy Land succeeds in breaking loose of Romana and the Ottomans never really gain a foothold, the Wolfmaegth spreads east to Polska and the Baltics, whose people ask for the protection of the Wolfmaegth from Romana and the expanding Russian empire, and general merriment and good fun is had by all (not). 

-After the politics of Europa stabilize, everyone gets down to industrious empire-building. The Bergland, realizing that their politics have cut them off from international cooperation and their geography cuts them off from any significant resources, become a nation of raiders (the Bergengeier) until they are enthusiastically beaten again by the Wolfmaegth, who subsume them as a sullen little client-state. Christianity stays in the south, but a few of the Polish/Baltic wolfholds integrate Christianity into their local belief systems. The far east of Hungary quietly slips out the back door to join up with Romania, but nobody really notices or cares. Belarus tries to make some inroads on the Baltics but is vigorously repelled and then absorbed by the Wolfmaegth, who now share an uneasy border with Russia. Bryddon, by now the greatest stronghold of economic power in the Nordmearra, starts developing a taste for exploration as an influx of Northmen from the post-warring population boom come into their port cities with an eye to go viking. 

-The first wave of experiments with the new world are entirely Nordic, and several crews survive the Atlantic crossing and settle in the Markland (the equivalent of Nova Scotia, New Brunswick, and Maine). They integrate (mostly) into the local tribes, welcoming newcome ships from Bryddon with an increasing percentage of Bryddoni, Baltic and Tallander crew, but aside from sheer survival their main goal is to find an analogue to the Wulfenfridd, since it’s such an integrated part of Nordmearran life. The great threats of the Western North are entirely different from the Iskryne trellthreat and the wyverns of the Nordmearra. Note - I’m borrowing extensively from Iroquois/Cayuga myth. The big threat is the Nyah-Gwaheh or skinbjorn, the giant hairless bears who travel alone or in gangs. Other threats include the vesturtrellen (stonecoats) and the vindbylur (flying heads, aka tiny, vicious flying dragons). 

-They find that prides of greatcats will form to hunt the skinbjorn and vesturtrellen, although there seems to be little to be done about the vindbylur. Through some concerted effort and really entertaining charades with the local tribes, they establish a few bonds with isolated wild cats, and in a few generations work their way up to fullblown kottheallan. 

-After the initial influx of Nordmearra, the Age of Sail trickles off and mostly stops as ongoing internal tensions grip Europe. A few generations later, Briddoni and Saalander greatships colonize the Neuewelt...with prisoners. Military wolfheallan are established to mind the prison colony, which eventually just turns into a regular colony. Convict-family children are accepted without question as kittlinger by the Kotturfridd; following this example, the wolfheallan open their doors to excon families also. The uneasy peace eases more firmly into place between wolfheall and kottheall. Several generations later, the Briddoni federated government (which has become somewhat divorced from the wolfmaegth in the century or so since the first Nordmearra attempts on the West) tries to clamp down on the Neuewelt and undermine the Kottmaegth as well as enforcing tax and other measures. The Saalander and Briddoni settlers whose westwolfheallan will follow them band together with the Kottmaegth to drive off the Briddoni Federation.

-Just then, emissaries from the Nordmearra reach Briddon, and Briddoni interests are withdrawn from the Neuewelt; the Nordmearra Wolfmaegth berates them for their appalling behavior in the colonies and puts them in the international equivalent of a time-out. Hardly believing their luck, the Neuewelt Kotturfridd and auxiliary wolves establish themselves more firmly. 

-Generations pass. Thralldom falls into and out of favor. Then in. Then back out again. Christianity consolidates in Romana and southern Polska but slowly trickles out of the Baltic settlements where it had been integrated. Nordmearra proper remains pagan, as does the majority of Briddon. A Malthusian collapse in western Russia makes everybody worry about famine and plague in Europa, but it limits itself to a brief outbreak of cholera in southeastern Romana and the Danaan Troubles (a one-two doozy of famine and civil unrest as Briddon becomes increasingly hostile to the other Nordmearra countries; Danu has the worst of it, being cut off from the rest of the Nordmearra by Briddon itself). Danaan refugees flee by the thousands to the Neuewelt, where they are welcomed by the Kotturfridd, along with settler-immigrants from Pordogal and Moorish Hispanya, southwestern Romana, and the Mearralands (Saaland, the Baltics, Polska, and the Netherlands). In the kotturhold of Brooklinn, separated from the wolfhold of Mannahattan by a mighty bridge, a baby boy named Steven Rogers is born to a pair of impoverished Danaan immigrants. History isn’t paying attention, because...

-WAR! erupts when the Serbo-Hungarian anarchists assassinate the entire Roman parliament and the Roman government defaults to divine-right monarchy under an imperial family which, having flown under the radar for generations, is found ludicrously unfit to rule. Half of Romana goes “Oh HELL no!” and revolts against the other half. The Briddoni Federation officially splits from the Nordmearra, which consolidates its southern holdings in the Mearralands, having given the official stamp of disapproval to Briddoni conduct in the Neuewelt. The Bergengeier take advantage of the death throes of the Old Empire to strike west against the Flemish monarchy, which rules what used to be the Frankish allied states. The Flemish seek aid from Euskal Herria, Pordogal, and Moorish Hespanya. Serbo-Hungary draws Croatia and Romania into it, the Holy Land starts watching intently, Russia lumbers in and uses the situation to provoke Nordmearra, and the whole situation essentially devolves into Romana quietly thrashing apart in a corner while the rest of Europe cowers, watching Nordmearra and Russia duke it out. Heavy hits are taken on both sides, but eventually the two nations come to a ceasefire when Romana finishes splitting into Italia and Hungaria, Hungaria concedes Romania back to Romania, Romania concedes Romania to Russia, the Nordmearra retakes northern Polska and concedes southern Polska to Russia, and Russia realizes what a pain in the ass the Bergengeier are. Nordmearra and Russia unite to enthusiastically beat the stuffing out of the Bergland once again, the Flemish-Herring alliance recognizes the legitimacy of the new governance arrangements, and they’re all bros now. 

-Nobody bothers to check on the Neuewelt during this shitfest, but a few battalions of American volunteers come over to help, and Steve’s dad dies. In the decade after the Nordenwar (as it’s eventually called, despite the fact that Romana started the whole bloody mess), the Neuewelt is finally recognized as a country. Nobody is sure what to call it, so they just keep calling it the Neuewelt. Also in the decade after the Nordenwar, the Bergen are officially under the joint protection/bootheel of Nordmearra and Russia. The Nordmearra concept of thralldom now applies to the whole country. This situation and ongoing tensions between Italia and Hungaria continue to pressurize until they explode: the tensions turn out to have been a cover story for conspirations between the two and the Bergen, who unite and invade...themselves? Nobody’s really sure who’s invading who, but suddenly the Nazionalenie are in charge, and they’re invading EVERYBODY. 

Cue… _World War II._

**Author's Note:**

> Europa (Europe) circa 1941:
> 
> Frankish Allied States (France, more or less)
> 
> Hispanya (Spain, more or less)
> 
> Euskal Herria/Herria (The Basque country, comprising northeastern Spain and southwestern France)
> 
> Pordogal (Portugal)
> 
> Nordmearra (The Iskryne of Monette & Bear's series, including Finland, Denmark, Norway, Iceland, Sweden, some of northern Russia)  
> -The Mearralands (Included in the Nordmearra politically. Comprising the Baltics, northern Poland, and northern Germany)
> 
> Polska (Poland)
> 
> Saaland (northern Germany)
> 
> Briddon (Britain)
> 
> Danu (Ireland)
> 
> Reichland (Initially Italy, Hungary, Austria, Liechtenstein, Slovenia, Czech Republic, Slovakia, and southern Germany. Naturally they've got designs on the rest of Europa, so they're expanding into southern Poland, Switzerland, Croatia, and etc.)
> 
> Neuewelt (The Americas):
> 
> Marike (USA, not yet including Alaska or Hawaii because, it turns out, having a bunch of giant apex predators around puts a bit of a damper on Manifest Destiny) 
> 
> Mannahattan (Manhattan)
> 
> Brooklinn (Brooklyn)
> 
> Konigens (Queens)
> 
> Haarlem (Harlem)
> 
> Canada and Mexico don't play significant roles in the story, so I've decided to gloss over their existence for the moment :)


End file.
